The Diner
by blacknightmares
Summary: Bella Swan got pregnant when she was 16, and moved to a small little town called Forks. Away from her parents she started her own life. Six years later her daughter is starting her first day of school and all hell breaks loose. AU AH cannon pairings.
1. Early Mornings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or gilmore girls ... sadly..**

**AN: Hello everyone.. so I hope you like this fanfic.. please please read and review.. Reviewing will make the chapters go up faster..:D **

**So this story is twilight but with a Gilmore girls twist.. I hope you all enjoy.. sorry if the chapter is so short  
**

" Five more minutes," I mumbled into the my pillow. There was a little creature jumping and giggling . More jumping. I groaned rolling over to see a pair of big round brown eyes staring at me. "Why are you up so early Izzy?"

"We have to gooooo ,I 'm going have schoool," Izzy started jumping again. I groaned putting my a pillow over my head. "I'm dress and you promised we would go to the diner," Izzy whined pulling at my pillow. I groaned again getting up and looking at the clock.

"Okay give me fifteen minutes and we can go," I groaned getting up I shivered bolting towards the closet. "why is so cold in here," I grabbed my clothes and bolted towards the bathroom. "soo cold," I started chanting. "Izzy get your coat and boots on," I yelled pulling my hair up in a ponytail it was a lost cause.

"Already done," Izzy said from the door. I ran down the steps trying not to trip. I grabbed my coat and pulled on my sneakers.

"Okay got everything?" Izzy nodded . I grabbed my bag and headed out the door. We walked to the car and got in. I looked at the clock, it was an hour earlier than the clock that was in my room. "Isabelle Swan did you change my l clock in my room," I turned to look down at my daughter. She giggled and looked down at her lap. I groaned again. There was no point in going back inside now. Pulling out of the drive way I drove down the street of the small town to the local diner. Forks was a quiet town that really had only one street I stopped in front of the diner praying that it would be open. "need coffee,"

I took Izzy out of her car seat as we walked to the door. It was locked. "nooo," I sighed leaning against the door. "Need coffee," I groaned walking on to the street the diner was a two story building that use to be a hardware store. I picked up a rock and threw it to the top window. A scowling face appeared in the window. I pointed to the door and tried to make a pouting face. He shook his head and disappeared. Walking back to Izzy who was sitting on the steps I sighed. "This is why we don't get up early," The door from the diner flew open.

"What are you two doing up so early?" a musical voice said from behind us. Both Izzy and I jumped up from the curb. He sighed letting us in the diner.

"thank you thank you thank you," I said. We sat at the counter. "Izzy decided that we needed to get up early for her first day of school," He nodded as he started moving around in the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat squirt?" He asked Izzy, she giggled.

"French toast and coffee," he shook his head.

"You're corrupting this child," He turned to me. He turned back to my daughter, "I'm not giving you coffee what about chocolate milk?" Izzy nodded as he walked off.

"Oh come on Edward I would never give her coffee so young, me on the other hand I need coffee now," I was practically begging. He shook his head pouring me a cup.

"You have a problem," He said.

"You are my savior!!" I smiled gulping down the hot liquid. He shook his head, getting us breakfast. My cell phone rang, as Edward's head shot out of the kitchen pointing towards the no cell phone sign. I stuck out my tongue at him flipping open my cell phone in front of him. "hello?" Edward continued to glare at me.

_'Bella?.. You're up early'_ Alice laughed from the other side of the phone. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah someone decided that we needed to get up early," I turned to look at Izzy who was drinking her milk. All I could hear was laughter in the back ground. I felt arms come around my waist as I was pulled off the stool and was carried towards the door. "I got to go I am being carried away," I shut my phone as Edward put me down.

"You know my rules Bella," He scowled at me, not removing his arms from my waist. The door from the diner opened as Emmet walked in staring at both of us smirking. We broke apart as I walked back to the counter blushing a deep red.

Emmet came over and sat on the other side of us, chuckling. " So first day of school squirt," He gave Izzy a noogie. "You excited?"

"yes deputy Emmet," She giggled. Edward set down a plate of food in front of both of us. "thank you!"

I looked down at my plate which was the same as Izzy.

"So excited that she decided to switch my alarm clock an hour earlier then we were suppose to get up," I downed the rest of my coffee scooting it closer to Edward again. Emmet let out a laugh.

"That's my girl," He smiled down at Izzy. The diner was filling up and Edward was busy taking orders from everyone else. I sighed I needed more coffee. I got off my stool again and snuck behind the counter and grabbed the coffee pot.

"Hey out from behind there!" Edward snapped from across the diner. I didn't listen to him pouring myself another cup.

"You want more?" I asked Emmet he nodded shaking with laughter knowing what was going to happen next. Edward came up behind me and grabbed the coffee pot.

"You are a junky," He said pushing me towards my stool. I stuck out my tongue again at him. Emmet just kept on snickering at us.

"Mommy I'm done can we go now?" Izzy asked pushing her plate away. I looked at my watch.

"we still have like forty five minutes till we have to even be there," I said eating a bit of the French toast that was in front of me.

"But we have to get there early!!!" Izzy said she pouted her lip, and batted her lashes. I crumbled at the site.

"Fine," Izzy squealed as she hopped off her chair and ran over to Emmet hugging his leg.

"Bye!!" She smiled up to him, he grinned back as he picked her up without any problem and gave her a big hug.

" See ya squirt good luck in school, if any boys try to kiss you tell me and I will come down there and show them who is boss," She giggled nodding her head as she was placed on the ground. She ran over to Edward who was talking to a customer as she hugged his leg as well. He looked down and picked her up. My heart started racing fast. It was the perfect scene in front of me. I couldn't help but smile. Edward turned to meet my gaze as I turned away blushing again. Putting money on the counter next to our plates.

"Come on Izzy you wanted to get there early," Izzy came over to me and grabbed my hand. "See ya Emmet say hi to Rose for me," He nodded. As I turned around to see Edward holding the door open for us. "thanks for opening the diner up early."

"Anything for Izzy," He gave his crooked smile, that made my heart jump into my throat. I nodded as we walked out of the diner.


	2. And Pie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Gilmore girls....**

**An: OMG thank you so much for all the reviews and the hit it was so awesome... so I have the character lists for you let me know what you think of it **

**Bella -- Lorelai **

**Izzie (Isabelle)--- Rory**

**Luke -- Edward**

**Alice -- sooky**

**Jasper-- Jackson**

**Rosalie - Ms. patty**

**Emmet - police man/taylor**

**Carlisle - doctor**

**Esme**

**Angela -- Lane**

**Charlie -- Mr. Gilmore**

**Renne - Emily**

**Jake -- dean**

**Mike- Chris**

**please read and review  
**

I pulled up to the local inn that was in town, and got out. Alice came bouncing out of the and waited impatiently on the porch. I laughed walking up to the stairs.

"Sooo... Who was magically carrying you away this morning," she was bouncing up and down. I shook my head and walked into the inn and went to the staff longue.

"Diner Man," I took off my coat and hung it up. Alice squealed bouncing over to me. "It was nothing," Knowing what she was going to say next. I grabbed my cart that and started to restock it.

"So how was the Izzie's drop off?" She asked sitting beside the cart looking at the supplies.

"Awesome, she had no trouble going," I said, "I was the one that had trouble leaving. I can't believe she is already in school its insane," I pushed the cart out into the hallway. "Don't you have a job to do?"

"I am on my break I am been here for a while now," Alice simply said, I rolled my eyes and walked down the hallway to the first room. "Oh can I come with you when you pick up Izzie from school?" I turned to her giving her a questionable look.

"Sure... I guess," I shrugged. "Wait this doesn't happen to do anything with the new teacher at the school does it. What's his name… Dean Jensen?" I looked at Alice, she looked down at her shoes seeming to have found her shoes very interesting. "Oh it is," I started laughing.

"Whatever, I have a kitchen to go to," Alice grumbled still looking at her feet. I was still laughing as I started cleaning up the room.

When I looked at my watch several hours late, I let out a sigh. Only one more hour until I could go home. I pushed open the kitchen door to visit Alice for a bit. She was in the corner chopping up something. Walking up I sat down next to her. "Whatcha making?" Alice jumped a little placing down her knife.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not sneak up on someone that has a knife in their hands?" She asked. I tried not to laugh at the situation. Biting down on my lip hard I looked at the stern look Alice was giving me. "Bella Swan what am I going to do with you?" I finally let out a laugh.

"Did you make anything yummy today?" I looked around the kitchen.

"Maybe," Alice sung as she skipped over to the other counter and brought back a basket full of cookies. I reached out to grab on. Alice slapped my hand away. "These are for Izzie and Jasper," I rolled my eyes again grabbing one anyways and putting it in my mouth.

"Mmm... Yummy," I said swallowing the cookie, "I think Dean will love them," I looked at my watch again. "I'm done early you wanna get going?"

"Yeah, sure just let me clean up and get someone to take over for me," I nodded

"I'll meet you in the staff room," I got up from the stool grabbing another cookie and bounced off getting ready. I grabbed my coat and bag waiting for Alice to come in.

"Come on Come on," Alice came bouncing in." we have to gooo,"

"Now I see where Izzie gets her excitement from," I shook my head. Walking out of the Inn and towards the truck.

"I can't believe you still drive this death trap," Alice got in the other side.

"Hey no making fun of my truck," I snapped running my hand over the dash board. "She didn't mean it baby," I turned the key in the ignition as the truck roared to life. Alice covered her ears and I laughed. "Karma," I took off down the road as people's heads turned as we drove by them.

"This truck is giving me a headache," Alice shouted over the noise still holding her hands over her ears again.

"Its not that bad," I pulled into the school shutting off the engine. I got out of the truck with Alice closely behind carrying the basket of cookies. I shook my head as I looked around for Izzie. She was standing over with another girl. I bolted towards her, amazing not falling on my face in front of the rest of the parents. "Hey kiddo, "I hugged her. "How was school?"

"It was awesome!!" She hugged me back. "This is my new friend Angela," she gave a me a smile. Izzie looked over my shoulder. "Alice!" She screeched running over to Alice. "Did you bring cookies?" Alice nodded holding up the basket. They walked back to me. Alice handed a cookie to Izzie and then to Angela. She mumbled a thank you as her mom came and took her home.

"So Izzie is your teacher here?" Alice asked looking around.

"Yeah he's over there," Izzie pointed towards a tall brown haired man talking to some parents. Alice squeaked as she skipped off. I shook my head, and took Izzie's backpack. "Can we have pie at the diner?" she turned and asked me with her puppy dog face.

"I guess," Izzie jumped up and down, as she ran towards the truck. I looked back who was talking to Dean and pointing towards the cookies in the basket. He smiled and took one. "I guess Alice is going to be busy for a while," I walked towards my truck and opened the door and helped Izzie into the truck buckling her in. I got in the other side and started the engine again everyone was staring at us. I back out and headed towards the diner.

"Angela is in dance, can I go into dance too.?' Izzie asked as we got out of the truck and walked into the diner. "She says Rose teaches her class isn't that cool?" I nodded as we grabbed a table.

"We will see about the lessons," I said. Looking around as Edward came out of the kitchen and walked towards us.

"How was school squirt?" He asked smiling.

"It was great!" Izzie bounced up and down. "I made new friends,"

"That's great,"

"Can we get some coffee, and pie please?" I asked interrupting. Edward turned towards me and smiled.

"And cheesy fries!" Izzie said still bouncing. Edward shook his head.

"This isn't healthy" he walked towards the counter. I laughed as I turned back to Izzie.

"So what else happened at school?" I asked. Izzie started rambling off on what things were happening during the school day. I turned my head to watch Edward move around the diner. I blushed turning my head again to face my daughter. She continued to ramble as Edward came up with our meals.

"There you go rot your insides out," Edward said looking at both of us as we started to dig in. He sighed and walked off. I snickered looking over as a pair of green eyes met mine again. He shook his head, walking back to us. He placed an apple on the table. "At least eat this after please for me," Both Izzie and I stuck out our tongue.

"Eeww healthy food," Izzie giggled. Edward groaned as we both giggled as he walked off. Alice bounced into the diner and sat down with us.

"So how did it go?" I asked.

"Oh Bella he is so cute and smart, and ... I have a date with him tonight," She bounced up and down in her chair. Edward came over again and put a cup of coffee over and placed it in front of her. She turned to look at her. "Oh my god! Edward what are you wearing… have you no fashion sense." She shook her head.

"Keep her on a leash," Edward towards me and walked off again. Alice giggled and started bouncing again eating more of the fries.

"Not going to happen Diner boy," Alice shouted over to him. She laughed again. Izzie giggled at Alice eating more of the pie.

"What shall we watch tonight Izzie?"

"Sleeping beauty!!" Izzie almost shouted, and then ducked her head seeing that people were watching us now.

"Didn't we watch that last night?" I asked. She shook her head eating more pie. "I think we did," She shook her head again.

"Fine, but we get to watch Pretty in Pink tomorrow," I said.

"Deal," Alice looked between both of us and laughs.

"Okay I have to get ready for my date," Alice jumped up finishing her coffee. "Have fun with your movie multi Bells," She said she turned. "Bye burger boy," She waved at Edward and skipped out of the diner. Edward shook his head and came over again.

"She's not allowed back in here," He grumbled.

"I cannot tame her you of all people know that," I raised my hands. "We got to get going Disney night again," Edward chuckled and smiled.

"Which show is it tonight?"

"Sleeping beauty!" Izzie chimed in.

"Ah ... I see… "Edward said nodding his head pretending to know what she was talking about."I'll wrap these up then,"

"Thank you!!!" We both said. He smiled and picked up the plates and brought over to the counter. Izzie and I got up and walked over to the counter.

"Hey Edward do you wanna come over and watch sleeping beauty with us?" Izzie asked. I looked over to her completely shocked of what she had just asked.

"Umm…." He tried to think.

"Honey Edward as the diner to run." I said looking at Edward. He nodded and Izzie pouted.

"Do you always have to work?" Izzie whined. Edward looked down at Izzie no one could resist that face.

"How about this weekend I come over and hang out with you," he said, Izzie bounced up and down.

"Yay!!! Thank you Edward," She ran over and hugged his leg. I gave him a sympathy smile placing some money on the counter and took the take out boxes.

"Hey Izzie go wait by the car," I asked, she nodded and skipped out of the diner. I smiled and walked over to Edward. "That was really nice of you,"

"It was nothing really," Edward muttered.

"You really didn't have to do that,"

"I couldn't say no," He gave me a crooked smile. "See yeah tomorrow Bella," I nodded and walked out of the diner.

"Sleeping beauty here we come," I started the engine and drove to our house.


	3. Fishing on a Cloudy Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the gilmore girls**

**An: thanks so much again for all the reviews I am actually shocked about how many people like this fanfic I will post really fast... I am almost done school so.. free time... keep the reviews coming.. **

**side note: If I confused you guys with the last chapter with the dean character he is not jake... Jake will come in wayyyy later... and oh don't worry Jasper and Alice will be coming up don't worry...there would never be anyone else for alice then Jasper.  
**

The door bell was ringing; I groaned and turned around to face the clock. "Who the hell is ringing the door bell at five o'clock in the morning," I screamed at the top of my lungs. Hoping that it was going to stop I held my breath. The ringing continued. I let out a huge groaned as I kicked off the covers and stormed done the stairs and threw open the door. There standing in all his glory was Edward. Hair disheveled, green piercing eyes staring back at me and that smile that seemed too plastered on his face. Then I remembered what I was wearing my pj's which consisted of short boxers and a tank top. I closed the door a bit grabbing the closest jacket and pulled it over myself. I took a deep breath praying to god that the crimson blush would have disappeared.

I opened the door again to see his face was the same. "What are you doing here so early?" I asked, He had coffee in his hand now. "Ooo... Suddenly I do not care anymore. All is forgiven." I took it and stepped aside.

"Izzie asked me the other day if we could go fishing this weekend," He stepped into the house and looked around. "I guess she didn't tell you," I shook my head.

"Fishing?" I nearly choked on the coffee. "Izzie!!!" I shouted walking down the hall opening my daughter's bedroom door. "Izzie there is a strange man in our house making something up that you wanted to go fishing?" I poked her. She rolled over looking at me.

"Edward's here?" She mumbled. I nodded. She rolled out of the bed and ran out of the room at full force.

"Bella maybe you should get ready to go?" Edward said, he gave Izzie a hug. I started laughing as I put down my cup.

"You think I am going fishing with you," I hardly could get the words out. "Do you want your boat to sink," Edward chuckled.

"No we definitely would not want that to happen," Our eyes locked for a few moments, his seemed to sparkle with laughter.

"Right, Izzie why don't you get ready then," She nodded running to her room. "So do you want any breakfast or anything?' I asked awkwardly.

"Actually I brought some food from the diner because I thought you might not have any food," he walked out of the house again and back in two seconds without even being able to register what had happened. He started moving around the kitchen like he lived there. I bit mu lip, trying not to be stupid. Izzie came out in warm clothes.

"You brought breakfast and coffee over," I was still in shock. "Prepare much?" he nodded. Izzie sat down as Edward placed a plate in front of her. The phone rang as I looked over to it. "Izzie you should get that,"

"Why?" She looked at the clock and then ran over to it. Edward raised his eye brow as I picked up the coffee cup again. Listening to the one sided conversation in the other room. "Hey daddy… I'm great, school is awesome… I made a new friend her name is Angela… there is a boy in my class and he tried to hold my hand the other day but I ran away…, I might be taking dance lessons… I'm going fishing with Edward… he makes mommy and me food all the time," I finished my coffee. "I miss you too… okay I'll give the phone to her," Izzie ran over to me.

"Hello?" I asked. I threw the cup in the garbage and sat one of the chairs.

_"Hello Bella,"_ Mike said from the other side of the phone. "_How are you?"_

"Good," I really didn't want to talk to my ex at the moment my mind was on other things at the moment. Things that included Edward walking around my kitchen cooking. My mind flipped back to the man on the other line.

_"That's good, so I hear Izzie is going fishing,"_

"Yep,"

"_Are you going?"_

"Nope," I could hear laughter coming from the other line.

"_That's good,"_

"Did you want to talk to me to make fun of me?' I asked. The laughter stopped.

"_No actually I was wondering who was this Edward guy that was taking our daughter fishing today." _ I suddenly didn't feel comfortable talking about this in the room. I got up knocking right into a solid chest. I stumbled backwards as arms wrapped around my waist. The phone dropped to the floor. Izzie went to go pick it up. I wasn't aware of anything else but the green eyes that were staring at me. Green eyes that seemed to be full of laughter.

"Thanks," I finally managed to spit out. I felt heat from my neck travel to my cheeks.

"No problem," his musical voice almost seemed to sing. I felt a hand on my leg as I looked down. Izzie was holding up the phone to me. I put it to my ear again as I could hear Mike shouting my name.

"Stop shouting," I snapped in the phone. I pulled away from Edward walking out of the kitchen. "Edward is a guy that lives on the street," There was silence of the phone. I guess Mike couldn't take my sense of humor to heart. I let out a sigh. "Edward is a guy that works at the diner and he helps out from time to time." there was silence on phone. I almost hung out the phone when Mike spoke again.

"_I see, I will talk to you two again next week," the_ phone went dead. I put the phone on the counter. I walked back and Izzie and Edward were sitting at the kitchen table. I sat down and poked at my food that was in front of me.

"There's fruit on my plate," I poked at it with my fork. Edward rolled his eyes sticking his fork into it and putting it on his own plate. "Hey I was just making a comment that doesn't mean I don't want to eat it." I stuck my fork to fruit again and put it in my mouth. Izzie giggled as she looked between Edward and me.

"Bella are you sure that you don't want to come with us?" Edward asked again. I shook my head.

"It's better if I don't, go have fun and get a Nemo for me," Izzie looked up with wide eyes at both of us. "Oops..."

"We are going to find a Nemo?"

"No …" I shook my head and a kicked Edward under the table and he started doing the same. "Anyways, Alice wants a girly day with me anyways and I might as well get it over with as soon as possible." I rambled. I finished eating. "I guess you guys should keep going," I took the plate and put it in the sink.

"I'm going to need the car seat if you don't want to come with us," Edward said.

"Right," I nodded I headed towards the door. Edward followed me outside. I opened my truck and started to unbuckle the car seat. I turned around to see Edward staring at me. "Enjoying the view?" I turned away at that moment seeming flustered. I laughed, pulling the car seat out of the truck. "Uhh... This thing is so heavy I can't wait till she is done with this." I placed it on the ground and closed the truck. Edward chuckled picking up the seat and putting it in his Volvo. Esme our neighbor came out of the house with a cup of coffee in her hands. She waved over to us. "Hey Esme," I smiled. Izzie came running out in her coat and willies. "Okay have fun Izzie do not bug Edward too much," She nodded as I kissed her forehead. Edward helped her into the car and bucketed her up. "Thanks for doing this, umm... If she gets cranky you can bring her back, I'll probably be around town or at the diner," He nodded.

"I don't think she will be a problem," he smiled.

"Well you have my cell phone if you need me," I said, he nodded. "Okay well have fun I guess," He got in the car and back out of the drive way. I sighed turning back at Esme knowing that she was still staring at me.

Nice outfit," She commented. I looked down as my blush came back. I sighed.

"Long story," I muttered.

"I'm sure," Esme smirked more. Carlisle came out of their house kissing his wife on the forehead. "Good morning,"

"Good morning," He turned to me. "Good morning Bella was that Edward I saw pulling out a second ago," I nodded.

"Um... Yeah … "I blushed even further, "he and Izzie are going fishing today,"

"Great day to go fishing," He commented.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Well I am going to go in... And change…" I ran into the house and closed the door. I wanted to shout at the top of my lungs, but I resisted. I walked up the stairs and changed out of my PJ's and into my normal clothes. I picked up my phone and dialed Alice's number. The phone rang and rang finally the answering machine came on. "Alice you better be up and ready in fifteen minutes cause I will be over there I was so much to tell you and you still have to tell me about your date," I hung up the phone and headed to the bathroom. I pulled my hair back. "This is what I was suppose to look in front of anyone at any time," I muttered to myself. I walked out of the house and to the truck. Esme and Carlisle were not on their porch anymore. '_Thank god'_ I thought as I drove over to Alice's apartment.


	4. Talking

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Gilmore Girls**

**AN: Hi everyone thanks for all the reviews its awesome!!! So i had a question for you do you think Edward and Bella should get together before the show actually put Luke and Lorelai together? Or should I wait another 11 years or so.. let me know i hope you like this chapter  
**

I snapped up off the engine, flustered I grabbed my bag trying not to trip on anything. My head needed to be clear. I walked up to Alice's apartment; I knocked on the door waiting for a few moments. "Come on Alice!" I screamed. Banging on the door continued until the it whipped open. A very sleepy Alice was standing in front of me looking very sleepy. "Didn't you get my message?" she shook her head. She stepped aside letting me into the room. I walked in and sat down on one of the couches.

"What are you doing here so early?" Alice mumbled. "Where's Izzie?"

"Fishing" I yawned

"Fishing? With who?" Alice sat down next to me.

"Edward," Alice shot up looking at me. "Long story, that's why I am here," she nodded. "But first how was your date with Dean?"

Alice stuck out her tongue. "He wasn't as wonderful as I thought he would be,"

"I'm sorry, Alice,"

"It's alright," She shrugged, "The guy couldn't understand a joke if it hit him right smack in the forehead. Do you want some coffee or breakfast?"

"Coffee yes, breakfast no," I patted my stomach. "I'm still full from this morning," Alice was in the middle of making coffee when she gave me a questionable look.

"Okay you have to spill now," She walked back handing me a cup of coffee.

"So it started with me answering the door at four thirty in the morning in my PJ's and it ended with Esme and Carlisle seeing me in my boxers and Edward pulling away from the drive way." I sighed drinking the coffee.

"And in the middle?" Alice asked.

"Breakfast, Mike, car seat," I rambled off.

"You made him breakfast? Did you want to kill him?"

"No," I shook my head.

"So Edward came over to take Izzie fishing and brought over food to make you both breakfast,"

"And coffee,"

"Coffee too?"

"Yeah,"

"So he made breakfast, brought coffee and watched you walk around in the PJ's"

"I guess,"

"Hmm..." Alice nodded she took a sip of her coffee. I looked at her with a confused look. "So what's this about Mike?"

"Oh, he had this weekly talk with Izzie and he wanted to talk to me,"

"About?"

"Edward, Izzie told him that she was going fishing with him,"

"Hey did Mike ever take Izzie out like that?" I shook my head.

"He's always been away," I told her.

"Do you think he's jealous?"

"Jealous of Edward?" I laughed. I put down my coffee so I wouldn't dump it on myself. I continued to laughing. I looked at Alice who wasn't laughing.

"Jealous of Edward hanging out with Izzie," Alice said. I rolled my eyes.

"Alice is serious," I was clutching my side's tears rolling down my cheeks. "Okay new subject." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Do you want to go shopping," I grimaced, "Ooo... We can play Bella Barbie," Alice jumped up and down grabbing the phone. "I'll call Rosalie," she dialed the numbers almost too fast for me to see. I was wishing that I had just stayed at home today.

"Hey Emmet is Rose there?" Alice said bouncing up and down. "I know what time it is put her on," she continued to bounce. "Hey Rose, yes I know what time it is… oh well I am sorry I interrupted your alone time with Emmet... eww … I don't need those details," She made a face. I laughed. "Come over when you're done then Bella agreed to play Bella Barbie," I shook my head.

"No I DIDN'T," I screamed getting off the couch trying to grab the phone away from Alice. I tripped on her rug as I flew forward and crashed down on the floor. "Ow,"

"Don't worry Rose it was just Bella," Alice said she was far away from me. I felt a ting of pain in my ankle. I hissed in pain grabbing it. "Bella are you okay?" She looked at me.

"I think I twisted my ankle," I said threw my teeth. She came over and kneeled down next to me.

"Let's get you to the medi center," Alice said. I shook my head but she ignored me. "Rose I will talk to you later, go back and finish what you were doing with Emmet. "She clicked off the phone and helped me stand I tried to put some pressure on it. I let out another hiss again. "Come on," I put my arm around the Alice who was helping me walk out of the apartment.

We got to the medi center as we waited in the waiting room. Everyone there knew me by name that's what happens when you are a huge klutz like me and have a five year old daughter you spend a lot of time here. "Isabella Swan," I stood up from my chair with Alice's help and hopped over to the nurse and went into the room. A few moments past as I looked around the familiar room. There was a knock on the door opened and Carlisle walked in. He smiled looking between Alice and me.

"Good morning Bella, nice to see that you with pants on," He said looking at his chart. I looked at Alice who raised her eye brows and then started snickering remembering what I told her. "It says here that you fell and you might have sprained your ankle," I nodded my head. He came over and took off my shoe. I hissed in pain again, as he poked at it gently. "It seems like a sprain, I'll wrap it and you will have to keep pressure off your foot for a while," I nodded my head remembering the speech that I had gotten several times before. He took a bandage from the counter and started to wrap it. About half an hour later Alice and me were walking out of the clinic. I looked around at the small town in front of me.

"What do you want to do now?" Alice asked. Shopping was definitely out now, and she knew I would be to grumpy to play Bella Barbie now.

"Let's just go to the diner we can hang out there the rest of the day and drink coffee maybe Rose will come down," I said. Alice nodded as we walked towards the diner and sat down.

Edward pulled up to the diner late I was still at the counter looking over a book I had Alice had gotten me. Izzie came running into the diner. "Mom… Mom," I got off the stool and hugged her. "I missed you,"

"I missed you too," I said. "Did you catch any fish," she nodded and smile.

"They were so cool, and then we threw them back," Izzie said. "I want to go do it again; do you think Dad will take me?" I couldn't help but smile.

"I don't think Dad's a fishing type of guy," I looked up at Edward and smiled. "Thanks for taking her,"

"It's no problem I had fun," He said. He went behind the counter and poured me more coffee. Izzie sat down next to me as she pulled my book away from me and started reading it.

"You're her hero now you realize," Edward suddenly busied himself. I smiled drinking some coffee. "Gah you gave me decaf," I placed down the coffee cup. "Cheater," I said him trying to find a smile.

"What did you do today mommy?" Izzie asked.

"Just was here talking to Alice and Rose all day," I said. Izzie looked down to my foot that didn't have a shoe on.

"Why don't you have a shoe on your foot?" She giggled. I looked down, and blushed again Edward seemed to be listening,

"I fell," I muttered Edward walked into the back; I could hear him chuckling to himself. "Stupid shiny Volvo owner," I pushed away the stupid coffee. "Come on kid let's get you home, before you pass out," She nodded as I hopped off the stool and slowly walked towards the door. Edward came out of the back looking us.

"How are you getting home?" He asked, staring at me almost smirking.

"We are walking," I said I opened the door. He shook his head and grabbed his coat again. There was no one in the diner anymore anyways. "Wha... What are you doing?"

"I'm taking you home," he said holding the door open for both of us.

"No!" I said, "You have a diner to run,"

"There is no one here and you cannot just walk home Bella. Stop being so stubborn," He said. He helped me down the steps and locked the diner. He walked back to us as Izzie was laughing. I groaned as he bent down. "Hop on,"

"You got to be kidding me," I said still standing there. "I can get to my house by myself my house is just down the street."

"Hop on," He said again, I groaned and rolled my eyes climbing onto his back. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"You know I weigh more a normal backpack," He stood up and started walking down the street with Izzie by our side. I bit my lip and looked around. Izzie started talking about the fishing trip some more about how the boat almost tipped when she stood up. We walked around the corner to find the houses along the streets.

"Where is your truck?" He asked.

"At Alice's apartment she was going to drop it off tomorrow." Edward nodded we came around to the house as Izzie ran to the door.

"Mommy can we watch the stars for a while?" I groaned putting my head on Edwards shoulder.

"Aren't you tired at all?" Edward put me down on the porch step. She shook her head. I looked at my watch. "Twenty minutes and then bed time." She squealed and went into the house coming out a few moments later with a blanket. I went down to the lawn with her and sat on the blanket. I looked over to Edward. "Want to join us?" I moved over he shrugged and sat down next to me. All three of us laid down looking up at stars. I kicked off my shoes and scooted down the blanket so my feet were the grass. It felt nice like cold fingers touching my feet.

"Look it's the bear," Izzie said pointing towards a cluster of stars. A few more moments of silence and I could hear snores coming beside me. I turned my head and Izzie was sound asleep. I laughed as Edward looked over my shoulder. I turned my head quickly and realized how close we were. A blush came across my cheek. Thank god it was dark out.

"She's out cold," I managed to said quietly. He nodded getting out up from the blanket and walked over picking Izzie up. I rolled up the blanket and walked slowly behind Edward. The door was open as Edward put Izzie to bed. I stood at the door putting the blanket on the counter. "Thanks again," I smiled. Edward walked out of the door.

"No problem," he smiled. "So I will see you tomorrow," he walked towards the door.

"Not at four thirty in the morning right?" I asked. He had the crooked smile on his face.

"Will you be wearing the same PJ's as this morning," the blush came back.

"Good bye burger boy," I pushed him out of the house.

"Good night Bella," His voice was so velvet soft. I closed the door as the blush came back as I let out a sigh.


	5. Halloween Town

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Gilmore girls...**

**An: Hey guys thanks so much for your support with this fanfic.. so heres the next chapter I hope you really like it .. I thought I was a cute idea... please read and review  
**

"What do you want to be for Halloween?" I asked, looking threw the fabric store. Izzie was following me around looking at the all the fabrics.

"I want to be a wolf!" Izzie said bouncing around the other fabrics.

"A wolf?" I raised my eye brows. Alice almost came dancing around us.

"Yeah, what are you going to be Alice?" Izzie asked.

"A farmer," Alice said looking down at her feet. I let out a laugh, knowing the reason Alice wanted to dress up as a farmer. "Oh Bella I know the perfect costume for you,"

"What is it?" I asked suspiciously.

"You can be a diner owner!" Alice laughed. My jaw dropped.

"No, I am not dressing up like Edward,"

"Who said anything about dressing like Edward," I rolled my eyes.

"Okay Izzie are you sure you want to dress up like a wolf?"

"Yep, a red and brown one and then I can run around and howl to the moon," She giggled. I nodded and walked towards some brown fabric.

********************************************************************************

Halloween morning I woke up to howling down the stairs. "Wolfie go back to sleep," I shouted at the door. I heard Izzie running up the stairs.

"Mommy… Mommy guess what day it is?" She jumped on the bed. She was still wearing her PJ's but she had her wolf ears on that I had made her.

"What day is it Miss. Wolf?"

"It's Halloween Day," She started jumping up and down on my bed again. I sat up looking at her. I pushed my hair out of my eyes. "Can we go to the diner for breakfast?"

"I guess, so but we really have to go get food this weekend,"

"We should buy pop tarts,"

"And Coffee..."

"And pickles,"

"And pizza," we both stopped and laughed. "Alright wolfie go get your costume on,"

"Are you going to wear yours?" I nodded pushing her towards the door.

"I promise I will,' She left my room as I went to my closet where my costume was. I pulled off my PJ's and put on the t-shirt. On top of that I wore a plaid shirt and baggy black pants I grabbed the baseball cap sliding it on backwards flattening my hair down. I walked down the stairs Izzie was standing there in her wolf outfit that I had made her. She started barking and growling as I came up to her. "Hello wolfie don't you look so cute," she barked again. I laughed. "Alright let's go to the diner." She wagged her fake tail and ran off towards the truck. "Come on we are going to walk today," we started down the street.

"Do you think it will snow before my birthday?" Izzie asked.

"Of course, cause it always snows on your birthday." I exclaimed. I looked around as people came out of their houses going to work or school. We got to the diner and opened the door, walking to one of the tables in the corner. Edward came up in a baseball jersey and his normal hat which was on normally.

"Happy Halloween!" Izzie jumped up and down in her seat. "Guess what I am," Edward kneeled down next to her.

"Hmm… are you a cat?" he asked. Izzie shook her head trying not to blurt it out. "A dog?"

"You're close," She giggled.

"Are you a wolfie?" She nodded her head and stared bouncing up and down. "Well do wolfies still eat pancakes?"

"With blueberries?" She asked.

"Of course,"

"Yes please," Edward nodded getting off the floor. He looked up and down at me.

"And what are you suppose to be?"

"Alice says mommy is a diner owner," Izzie said I blushed, and Edward smirked.

"So pancakes and coffee coming up," he walked off behind the counter. The door opened as Emmet came in wearing a big afro and bell bottoms. Rosalie came after him wearing a tight cop uniform. They came over to us. Emmet let out a loud booming laugh.

"Are you working here now with Edward today Bella?" I shook my head as Edward came up placing coffee and a chocolate milk in front of us. "You're out of uniform today Edward is that because Bella's wearing it," A blush crept across my cheeks again. Emmet and Rose sat by the table next to us.

"Ah I got to love this town we live in," I took a deep gulp of my coffee. Edward came up again with our pancakes. "What are these?" I pointed at the plate.

"There pancakes,"

"They are shaped like pumpkins,"

"And…"

"And they have triangles shapes for eyes and mouth and nose,"

"And…"

"Thank you," I smiled. "They are very, very pretty," he nodded and walked over to Emmet and Rose.

"I'll have what their having," Emmet said leaning over to our table

"Ran out," Edward mumbled.

"Really?"

"Yes, now order something else," Edward walked off to help other costumers. Emmet leaned his chairs on his back legs looking at us.

"Hey Izzie do you think I could have a bite of your pancakes?' Izzie nodded shoving a piece into Emmet's mouth.

"Mmm… yummy thanks wolf girl," He gave her a wink and put the chair back down on all four legs. I finished up the rest of my coffee and needed faster. I looked around the diner. Edward was nowhere to be seen. I scowled getting my from my chair and grabbed my mug. "You are going to get in trouble if you go behind the counter again," I stuck out my tongue at him.

"I'm wearing a uniform from here aren't I," I walked over to the bench trying to keep a watch full eye out for Edward. The diner was getting busier now. I doubted Edward would even know about me getting my own coffee. I finally got to my destination and grabbed the coffee pot. I poured it into my cup and put it back. There was a cough behind me. I jumped and the coffee cup went flying drenching both of us in coffee. I let out a yelp as the hot liquid hit my exposed skin. I could hear Emmet laughing from across the counter as I slowly turned around looking at Edwards shocked face. He took my wrist and dragged me up the stairs to his apartment. He didn't say a word. "Umm… Edward, "I finally spoke we got to his door opened it and pushing me inside.

"Are you hurt?' he finally asked. I was shocked I didn't think he was going to say that.

"Umm… I think so,"

"No burns or anything?" He stepped towards me. I shook my head.

"Good," he nodded turning around rummaging in his closet. He handed me almost the same outfit that I was wearing. "You're going to need something else to wear." I took the clothes.

"Thanks," I folded them in my arms. "So this is your place huh?" I looked around a bit. Turning back to him, and there he stood in all his glory even though it was just his back it seemed like Michelangelo had craved it. I gasped blush crept across my cheeks I spun around quickly and walked to the bathroom. I wasn't looking where I was walking and tripped on something hard. I let out another yelp and waited to hit the ground, but it never came. I looked up feeling hands around my waist and green sparkling eyes were staring at me. "That's a really bad place for a table," I looked over at the table in the room.

"Noted, I'll move it," Edward chuckled he set me on the ground up right.

"I should go changed," I muttered.

"Right," Edward let go of my waist. I went to go into the washroom. I changed quickly and walked out almost looking the same. The shirt was a little bit bigger and a different color of plaid but that was it. I readjusted my hat and came out of the washroom. "We should get back down there," I nodded walking down the stairs. I went back to the table and sat down. My pancakes were gone. I saw Emmet finishing up the rest of them.

"So Bella I heard a pretty big thump up there," Emmet looked at the ceiling. "You didn't do anything that I wouldn't do did ya?" That made me blush. Rose smacked the back of Emmet's head. "Ow!" Another blow came at Emmet's head. Edward showed up next to him scowling.

"Those pancakes were for Bella not you," He snapped.

"They were getting cold, I didn't want to put them to waste," Emmet explained. "Besides I didn't know how long you two were going to be upstairs." Rose smacked his head again Izzie was giggling in her seat I looked back to her.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"You and Edward match," I looked up at what she was talking about. Sure enough Edward changed back in his normal work wear. I giggled too, as Edward looked at both of us.

"Do you want something to eat since this stupid moron ate your breakfast," I shook my head looking at my watch.

"I'm fine we got to get going," I said "work and school, school and work," I wanted to smack myself to stop talking but I kept seeing Edward shirtless in my head. I grabbed my bad putting some money on the table.

"Are you going to hand out candy this year Edward?" Izzie asked him. He made a face Edward didn't really like any other children in town other than Izzie.

"No, but if you stop by I will have some hot chocolate and pie waiting for you," Izzie started bouncing again.

"Yay!" She kissed Edward on the cheek and bounced over to me. "Can we?"

"I guess after we finish getting all the candy we can,"

"We should break last year's record."

"Of course," I grinned. I held out my hand as she took it we waved back to the other three. "I'll see you all later,"

***************************************************************************************************************************************

During the drive to the Inn I had to laugh at the memory of dropping off Izzie at school. All her friends crowded around her talking a million miles a minute about her costume. Everyone was shocked when she said that I had made the costume. I snickered to myself again I was the cool mom. I pulled up to the parking lot and shut off the engine. Alice was of course waiting for me again on the porch bouncing up and down in her farmer overalls and straw hat. I got out of the cab and bounced up to her. She smiled. "Don't you just love the holidays?" she said I laughed and nodded heading in the door. The Inn wasn't very busy today. I wanted to grab something to eat before I started my shift. We both walked to the kitchen and I looked around finding some pumpkin cookies and took my usual stool. Alice was giving me a strange look. "Bella that is not the shirts I gave you to wear today, you look like you are almost drowning in them," I looked down running my hand over the fabric.

"There not?" I tried to play dumb as my tilted my head to the side. Alice shook her head again circling me, thinking.

"What happened to the ones I gave you?"

"Coffee," I muttered finishing up the cookie. "These are Edwards," Alice squealed and bounced up and down. Right then the back door to the kitchen opened and Jasper walked into the kitchen holding a crate of vegetables. He was dressed up like a chef. "Hey Jasper… Alice got to you didn't she?" I asked, he nodded his head. Putting down the crate and pulling at his outfit.

"It looks to weird doesn't it?" he asked both Alice and I shook our heads. I bit my lip trying not to laugh; it was so obvious that Alice and Jasper liked each other. I thought they were so perfect together.

"Hey Jasper, Alice, Izzie and I are going trick or treating tonight you want to come with us," I asked, Jasper looked between Alice and me.

"Aren't we a little old to go trick or treating?" I gasped in horror.

"Never!" I shook my head "besides who is going to carry Izzie and my pillow cases,"

"You could always ask Edward," Alice said quietly, my head snapped to look at Alice who was smiling like the Cheshire cat. I shook my head.

"Right, well I have to get to work," I ignored both of them snickering. I walked out and started to get work.

***********************************************************************************************************************************

Picking up Izzie from school she was waiting outside standing next to her friend Angela. I walked out over. "Did you have a fun day at school?" I asked they both nodded.

"Mommy," Izzie started, I knew at that moment she wanted something. "Can Angela come with us trick or treating, her mom doesn't believe in Halloween she had to get dressed up here," Angela nodded. I was shocked what person doesn't celebrate Halloween.

"Is your mom okay with this?" I asked Angela.

"Yeah," She nodded, "She says as long as I don't eat any candy or bring any home," I laughed it sounded a lot like my parents.

"Well how about we just keep all your candy at our house for now," I winked at her, I didn't bring my truck so we had to walk home. "What do you guys want for supper we have to pick something up from the store,"

"French fries!" Izzie said bouncing up and down. "And Grilled cheese," I turned too looked at Angela who was remain quiet.

"What do you want to eat?" I asked, she shrugged.

"Anything is good,"

"Ooh can we have macaroni too," Izzie asked. I laughed and nodded.

"Alright to the store," I walked across the street. I looked over my shoulder while Angela and Izzie were talking quietly. "So Angela what are you suppose to be?"

"A rock star," She said.

"That's awesome!" I said, "We should so listen to some music when we get home and rock out to it." Izzie and her both giggled. We walked into the store grabbing the food. Angela looked shocked when we bought the amount of food.

"Are we going to eat that all?" She asked.

"Maybe… there might be left over," I shrugged I grabbed the bags of food and headed out of the house. After having the music blaring for about two hours and about three fourth of the food been eaten. All three of us collapsed on the couch. "Oh... I ate too much," I groaned.

"Me too," Izzie said. "We still can go to the diner for pie after trick or treating though right," She looked at my hopeful. I laughed.

"Oh course," I nodded.

"Miss. Swan," Angela spoke up, I shuddered at the name.

"Call me Bella," I told her, "Miss. Swan is my mother," She nodded.

"Bella do you think I could come with you to the diner?"

"Well I don't think that would be a problem at all," I said. "Then we can walk you home after wards." She smiled. Right then the door bell rang and both Angela and Izzie bolted off the couch and ran to the door. I followed them quickly, and opened the door. Alice and Jasper were standing there smiling.

"Trick or treat!!!" They both shouted. They walked into the house. I closed the door behind them.

"Alright we are almost ready," I walked to around the linen closet. "Girls come get your pillow cases," I pulled down three pillow cases. Handing each to the girls and keeping one to myself. "Alright now we are ready," They both squealed jumping up and down. "Alright first stop the Cullen's house!" I shouted as I closed the door and we all bolted across the yard. We shouted at the top of our lungs. "TRICK OR TREAT!!!" The door swung open and Carlisle and Esme stepped out. Carlisle was dressed up like a classic vampire with a stethoscope around his neck and Esme was the good witch from the wizard of oz. I laughed.

"Well well what do we have here Dr. Acula." Esme said. She put candy in each of our pillow cases.

"It seems we have a wolf, a rock star, a wannabe Edward and a Jasper and Alice," We all laughed.

"Thank you," We said again, as they closed the door and we headed out for the rest of the town.

****************************************************************************************************

Several hours later Angela Izzie and came into the diner hauling three larger pillow cases behind us. Edward looked up from the counter; the diner seemed to be almost dead, since most of the people were out on a sugar over load. We dragged the bags over to a table and sat down. "How was your night," Edward came up with coffee and hot chocolate for us.

"It was awesome we got so much candy although we seemed to tire out Jasper and Alice so they had to go home early," I said drinking my coffee. He chuckled walking to the counter cutting a piece of pie for all three of us. He brought them back and placed it in front of us. "Did you just make this?" I looked down at the pie. It was pumpkin, Edward usually never does anything holiday type thing. He nodded and sat down next to us. I was shocked at this. Izzie started talking about our adventure through town how we went to Emmet's house twice. I wasn't really paying attention to that I ate my pie in silence looking at Edward every now and then. He was really close to me, god he also smelt so good. I blushed at the thought of this morning popping in my head.

"Can we mom?" Izzie asked, that got me out of my trance. I leaned back on my chair.

"Umm... sure," I said not knowing of what I had just agreed to. She jumped up and down. I looked at Edward who was shaking with laughter. Izzie started talking to Angela really fast I turned to look at Edward. "What did I just agree to?"

"It was something about a Disney movie marathon this weekend or something with a whole bunch of Izzie's friends," I slapped myself in the head, groaned. I couldn't go back on it now. Edward continued to laugh. Izzie looked at both of us.

"You're coming too right Edward?" She asked giving him a puppy dog look. He looked shocked that she had invited him. I snickered he was so hooked at least I wouldn't be alone for movie marathon. I blushed at the fact that Edward though would be at our house. I looked at my watch.

"Okay come on guys we got to get Angela back to her house," I said, I pulled out money when Edward raised his hand.

"It's on the house," I had my favorite smile on his face; I nodded not being able to get words out of my mouth, and grabbed my pillow case.

"Alright troops lets go," They were already ahead of me, dragging their pillow cases on the ground. I felt a hand grab my wrist as I turned around. Edward was standing there very close to me.

"I didn't get to say this earlier, but I really like your costume Bella," He almost whispered it. My face felt hot again. I turned around trying to find something clever to say, thinking about earlier that day again.

"I liked yours too David," I smiled, knowing that he was going to be confused at that. I snickered and turned around heading out the of the diner. Izzie was bouncing on the side walk.

"I think we broke our record this year mom," I laughed.

"I think so too,"

**AN: I hope you all enjoyed it.. Izzie costume is all my profile if you wanted to look at it... its a grey version..but Izzie's is red and brown remember .. just like our favorite wereowolf**


	6. Swans Vs Newtons

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the gilmore girls**

**AN: well another chapter down.. sorry I didn't update yesterday final exams are kicking my butt.. so I hope you like this chapter... oh question any suggestions for who could be kirk? thanks for all the reviews keep them coming and the chapters will keep coming... oh and who can play Rune?  
**

Christmas Time it was a great time of year, snow, people singing in the town, everything was beautiful. Except for one thing. I groaned as I held the envelope up in my hands. My family. Every year Izzie and I had to drive to Port Angles and spend time with my parents. I shivered at the thought. My only reason for going there was because of Izzie; she needs to know her grandparents even though I hate them. I walked into the diner already dropping off Izzie. I walked to one of the empty seats at the counter dropping my head down to the counter, wishing to disappear. "Need coffee lots and lots of coffee," I grumbled pushing an empty cup towards the edge of the counter.

"What's wrong with you Bella?" A voice said. I smelt hot coffee I held up the invitation under his nose, not saying another word. "Your parents are throwing a Christmas party," I nodded. "But Christmas is two weeks away,"

"So," I finally said.

"Who celebrates Christmas two weeks early?" Edward asked again.

"My parents." I sighed pulling the coffee towards me, "Ah much better. Two times a year we have to drive to Port Angles and celebrate the holidays with my parents. I put up with it for Izzie." I drank a big gulp of coffee. "The only good thing about these parties is that they have these awesome apple tarts every year,"

"Apple tarts huh?" Edward asked, I nodded.

"The only good part of the night," Edward looked back to the invitation. My cell phone rang as I grabbed it from my bag. Edward pointed towards the sign. "It's freezing outside," I commented. He scowled again. I flipped open my phone not looking at the caller id. "Hello?"

"_Bella_?" My mother said on the other side of the phone. I wanted to groan. Why did I pick my phone I glared at Edward who was scowling back at me.

"Hi mom," I muttered, I felt arms around my waist and I was being lifted off my seat.

"_I was wondering if you were coming tonight_," she asked.

"Um… yeah of course," I said, "Mom just hold on a moment… Edward put me down," I tried to wiggle out of his grasps. The diner door opened and Edward dropped me on the ground and handed me his coat. I stuck out my tongue putting on his coat.

"Don't go near a pole like that," Edward said, "You might get stuck," He walked back inside.

"_Bella, Bella!" _ My mom was shouting at me threw the phone trying to get my attention.

"Mom, I'm still here," I shouted back.

"_Who were you yelling at?"_ She asked.

"Edward,"

"_Who's Edward?"_

"He's Edward, listen mom we are going to be there at seven," I said. I turned around and stared inside the diner Edward was watching me from the counter.

"_Alright I will see you at seven sharp and dress appropriate," _The phone went dead as I looked at it in shock.

"Like I would ever dress unapp-," I cut myself off snickering at an idea I had. I shook the thought knowing that I would get in trouble if I went through with the plan. I walked back into diner hanging up Edwards coat and went back to my seat. "Ah... that was your fault?" Edward gave me a confused looked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"If you hadn't been distracting me I would have looked at my caller id and then I wouldn't have had to talk to my mother," I finished my coffee pushing cup towards him again.

"Oh yeah it was my entirely fault," he poured me another cup. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"Hmm... blueberry muffin please," I took another sip of coffee. He went further down putting a muffin on a plate and slid it towards me. I caught it before it slid to the floor. I grinned. "Oh you can so join the bagel hockey team now,"

"I don't even know what you are talking about," Edward shook his head helping some other costumer. Nibbling at the muffin I looked around the diner, it seemed quiet I usually had Izzie talking off my ear off. Or there was Emmet laughing at my embarrassing moments. The phone rang and Edward seemed busy I looked around. Jumping off my stool quickly I picked up the phone.

"Masen's Diner," I said acting all professional. There was a booming laugh over the phone.

"_Bella? what are you doing answering the phone,"_

"Edwards busy," I simply said. I grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen in case I needed to place an order. "What are you calling about Emmet?"

"_I need to place an order," _He said.

"Alright shoot," A hand came up and grabbed the phone from me. I spun around looking at Edward.

"What did I say about being behind the counter?" Edward said. "Did you not remember what happened last time," I blushed that memory. There was another loud booming laugh from the phone. Emmet was obviously listening to our conversation.

"But you were busy," I said. Edward pushed me away from behind the counter.

"_Heelllloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo?"_ Emmet bellowed on the phone. Edward started talking to Emmet and took the order. I sat down on the stool again finishing my muffin. Edward hung up the phone turning to look at me.

"You are not allowed behind this counter at all no matter what, anything could happen and my insurance doesn't cover that." Edward scowled walking off.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************

Standing outside the big house I stared at the door bell, "Mom are we going to go inside," Izzie asked. "I'm cold,"

"Yes," I pressed the door bell waiting for a few moments. The door opened and a maid appeared at the opening. "Hi daughter, granddaughter," she nodded letting us in. I took off my coat handing it to the maid and then helped Izzie with hers. There were several people wandering around the house. "Oh to joy," We both walked in the parlor room. My mother was standing in a corner talking with two other people that I recognized. I froze in my spot at the entrance. Izzie peaked from behind my leg. Mr. and Mrs. Newton were standing only a few feet away. Last time I had seen them was when I told my parents that I was pregnant. My mother noticed our entrance.

"Oh Isabella, Izzie!" She grinned walking over to us she gave Izzie a hug.

"Rene do you know where the scotch is?" Charlie walked into the room. "Ah Bella nice of you to join us," I rolled my eyes.

"Yes dear it's in the study," She said smiling and walked off. I went over to the bar tender ordering two Shirley temples. I could hear a chuckle from behind me. I turned around; Mike was standing there in a suit.

"Hello Bella," he smiled.

"Hey Mike," I took my drinks giving one to Izzie. "I didn't know that you were going to be here this year," Izzie looked up from her drink and finally noticed Mike.

"Daddy!" She hugged his leg. He patted her head.

"I was in town and my parents told me about the party. I was really just dragged here," I nodded. "But now that you are it got even better," He winked at me.

"These don't change do they?" I looked around.

"Should we sneak booze and go somewhere then," I laughed shaking my head. Charlie came up to us.

"Ah Bella," Charlie came up. "Looks like you found Mike. Did he tell you how good his business is going?" Charlie looked at both us. I shook my head. "Yes well I will leave you two to talk. I want to talk with my granddaughter door a while." He walked over and started talking to Izzie.

"So your business if good then." I turned back Mike.

"Yeah it's going great you know," Mike said, looking around the room. It seemed awkward between us we use to be best friends but now everything was weird. Charlie came back with Izzie at his side.

"Bella, what this I hear about you guys went fishing?" I let out a laugh.

"Izzie went fishing she really liked it. I however didn't so the boat wouldn't sink," I looked over at Mike who was scowling at the memory of the phone conversation.

"I caught a really big fish and Edward helped me put it back in the lake," Izzie said. Charlie gave me a look like he was going to start question to death. "Daddy do you think we can go fishing or camping when we hang out again," Mike made a face.

"I don't think so Isabelle," He said. She made a face and went quiet again.

"Dinner is severed," One of the maids came into the room.

"Thank god," I muttered putting down my drink. Izzie and I walked into the dining room and we sat down and Mike came and sat down next to us. The dinner started as I kept to myself talking to Izzie now and then. I could hear Mr. and Mrs. Newton talking to my mother about something every so often they would turn and give me a dirty look. Trying to ignore it I went back to my dinner.

"Mommy what's this?" Izzie pointed at the random food that was on her plate. She made a face.

"Just try it and then smile," I muttered. "Dessert is always better, remember the apple tarts?" She nodded poking her fork at mystery food. I did the same. I looked up and all three of them now were staring at me giving me a dirty look. "WHAT?" Mrs. Newton muttered something to me about home wrecker. I put down my fork and stood up from the table. Everyone was staring at me now. "That's it," I took Izzie's hand and walked out of the dining room. I was helping Izzie with her coat. Mike came out to stop me.

"Bella," He started, I looked up staring at me.

"What Mike?" I snapped.

"Please don't go,"

"I'm going, because apparently it was my fault that we had Izzie cause apparently I seduced you and you had nothing to do with it," I snapped. "I am going because apparently I did not wear my thick skin tonight and I cannot up with your parents talking about me," I put on my coat and headed out of the door.

I slammed the truck door as I put my head on the steering wheel. "This has been a long day," I put the key in the ignition and turned the key. The truck wouldn't start "No come on," I yelled. I tried it again. Izzie covered her ears when I shouted. "I'm sorry sweetie," I grabbed my cell phone from my bag biting my lip. I didn't want to go back him into the house and ask for help. I ran my fingers through my hair. "Who can I call," my fingers started dialing a familiar number without even knowing it. I held the phone up my ear.

"_Masen's Dinner,"_ a familiar voice said over the phone. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Edward," I finally managed to say.

"_Bella?"_

"Yeah, it's me, umm my truck wouldn't start," there was a chuckling over the phone. "How do I fix it?"

"_Sell the parts and get a new car,"_ Edward snickered

"This isn't funny burger boy," I yelled. "I cannot go back in the house and we are stuck so tell me what I have to do please,"

"_Okay, just calm down I will come down and pick you up," _Edward said.

"But diner, road, snow," I said. Tears were welding up in my eyes.

"_I will be there don't worry, you two just keep warm," _Edward said. "_I will see you in a half an hour tops,"_

"Be careful,"

"_You do the same," _The phone clicked and there was silence. I looked over to Izzie who was staring at me. I grabbed a winter blanket which I kept it in case of emergencies. Unbuckling Izzie from her car seat I pulled her closer wrapping the blanket around her.

"It's going to be okay," I told her she nodded leaning against me. I didn't knowing how long I was staring at Izzie she had fallen asleep in my arms. I pushed the curls out of her face and kissed her forehead. Feeling tears weld up in my eyes again, I tried to keep them at bay. There was a tap on my window; turning around slowly Edward was standing outside the door. I unlocked the door as he opened it.

"Are you okay?" he asked, he must have noticed the tears in my eyes, shaking my head. I got out of the truck trying not to wake Izzie in my arms. He went around to the other side taking the car seat out of the truck. He came around and put it in his Volvo. I placed Izzie in keeping the blanket wrapping around her. I got in the front seat silently shivering Izzie had kept me warm. Edward seemed to notice this he shrugged off his jacket and wrapped it around me. "You don't have to say anything," he reached from my hand and rubbing my knuckles.

"Thank you so much Edward," I said trying to keep myself together. I bit my lip; Edward turned on the car and drove back to Forks. The drive seemed long no one spoke and Edward kept his hand on mine the whole time. When we drove up to the drive way my feet almost had the feeling back in them. I hesitated a bit when I got out of the car. Edward already had Izzie in his arms. I walked to the door letting him in switching on lights till we got to her room. I took her boots and coats not wanting to wake her anymore I pulled several blanket around her. Shutting off the lights I walked over to the couch and flopped down. I realized that Edward was still in the house; he walked over and sat down next to me. He wrapped his arms around my shoulder pulling me closer.

"It's alright," he tried to soothe me. I nodded trying not cry in front of him. "I'll drive you back down there tomorrow and look at it. Everything will be alright,"

"Thank you," I put my head on his shoulder. We sat there for a few moments in time. I felt comfortable with Edward. Right here I was safe.

"It's late I should get going," Edward pulled away. I nodded taking off her coat. I suddenly felt cold again. He took it and put it back on. We reached the door.

"Thank you again Edward you are my hero," he raised my face and stroked my cheek with his thumb. Heat raced across my face. He smirked kissing my forehead.

"Sleep tight Bella," he muttered. He turned around and walked out of the door.

"Bye Edward," I muttered, watching him drive away. I closed the door, leaning up against it. Tears started sliding down my cheeks. I stumbled up the stairs blind from the tears I crashed on to the bed, hoping the night would just disappear.


	7. Let it snow

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight or gilmore girls**

**An: Hey everyone thanks for the reviews its awesome.. so this chapter i think you might all be waiting for... please review more..any more suggestions of who could be Rune? I will update soon  
**

The night seemed to move quickly. I didn't even remember any dreams. I felt my bed dip down a bit. Rolling over to my side Izzie cuddled up next to me. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her closer. "Morning mommy," Izzie said, "Are you feeling better today?" I nodded my head. The bed dipped again as I head shot up Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed smiling at both of us.

"Morning," I mumbled rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Morning," He had my favorite smile plastered right across his face.

"How did you get in?"

"The door was still opened," the smile disappeared and replaced it with a scowl.

"The door is always open," Izzie said.

"It's not like anyone is going to break in," I commented. "Okay, we should get up. Izzie do you want to hang around town with Esme today?" Izzie nodded her head. "Alright go get ready,"

"Can I wear my wings." I nodded as Izzie squealed and jumped off the bed.

"Who's running the diner today?" I asked Edward.

"I asked Aro to look after it today," I nodded sliding out of the bed and walked towards the closet.

"Thanks again for all of this," I turned around looking at him on my bed.

"Don't worry about it," Edward said he got off the bed slowly and went out the door. "You should hurry up before your coffee gets cold," I perked my head up at that.

"You brought coffee?" he nodded. I jumped up and down bouncing to the closet thinking of something to wear. "what to wear," I grabbed an old pair of jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. Pulling them on quickly I turned back to my closet, and out of the corner of my eye I spotted a green plaid shirt. I bit my lip running my hand over the fabric. I quickly pulled over it over my long sleeve shirt.

"Mommy come on!" Izzie shouted from down the stairs. I put my hair into a ponytail and walked down the stairs. Edward was standing holding coffee in the hand.

"Are you already?" I asked. She was standing in her winter coat with her fairy wings on top of it. "Well don't you look like fairy princess," I grinned at her zipping up her coat. "Do you have your hat?" She ran over and grabbed her touque that had had cat ears on it. I put it over her head. "There," I grabbed my own coat and shoes and slipped them on. "Okay lets go find Esme," Right then the door bell rang. Edward walked around the couch and opened the door.

"Hello Edward," Esme's sweet voice carried over into the living room.

"Hello Esme, please come in," Izzie jumped up and ran over the front door. I quickly followed her.

"Well don't you look like a pretty cat fairy," Esme said smiling at Izzie. "Are you ready for a fun day with no parent?"

"Yes!"

"Alright lets go then," Esme said holding out her hand. Izzie turned and came over to hug me.

"Good bye sweetie," Kissing her forehead "be good for Esme," she nodded walking over to Esme and took her hand. "Thanks again," She nodded and walked out the door. I let out a sigh looking at Edward, he smirked and handed me the coffee. "thanks,"

"You have been saying that a lot," Edward said smiling.

"Yeah well," I took a deep gulp of coffee. "We should get going," Edward nodded letting me go out first and he closed the door.

"Aren't you going to lock the door?" Edward looked at me. I titled my head to the side. "Never mind," I grinned walking to Edward's Volvo and opened the door getting in.

"I really hope that they didn't tow my truck away," I said.

"Would your parents really tow your crappy truck away?" Edward asked

"Well I sort of made a scene when I left," I took a sip of the coffee.

"You made a scene?" Edward asked he started the car and headed out of the drive way.

"Well I yelled at Mike,"

"Mike was there," I noticed his hand tightened around the steering wheel. "why did you yell at him?"

"The words home wrecker popped up at dinner," I sighed. "I really shouldn't of yelled at Mike he didn't say it. His mother did," I finished the coffee. Silence filled the car. I looked out the window watching the trees go by. They started to blur. I looked over at the speedometer . "Hey you should slow down, unless you want to ended up on the side of the road." I touched his shoulder trying to calm him down. The car started to slow down.

"So were the apple tarts worth the whole night?" Edward asked finally. I looked at him and smiled.

"We didn't stay long enough for them sadly," I sighed. "I doubt they were going to be that good anyways." Edward frowned as we continued to drive we reached Port Angles in record time. Pulling up to my parents street. My truck was there sitting on the side of the curb sticking out like a sore thumb. Edward stopped the car getting out and opening my door for me. I smiled getting open the car and walking over to my truck. "Stupid truck," I kicked the wheel. Edward chuckled walking over to the truck opening it up.

"Do you lock anything?" he asked.

"Okay seriously what would a person steal in here?" I asked. "Most people here won't even come neat this truck with a ten foot pole."

"Any normal person would know to stay away from this truck," Edward said, he popped the hood and opened it up.

"Do not make fun of my truck it's a senior citizen,"

"On its death bed," Edward muttered. I rolled my eyes walking over beside Edward.

"So Masen what seems to be wrong with my truck?"

"I'm not sure, can you try to start it again?' I walked over and turned the key. I made a whinny sound. I looked over at Edwards face as he looked at the truck.

"Please don't tell me my truck is dead,"

"I think it's dead," I tried to start the truck again hoping for a miracle, smoke was coming out of the hood. I stopped running over to Edward. He was coughing waving his hand trying to clear the smoke around him. "It's definitely dead," I let out a whimper looking at the truck.

"Poor truck, you were awesome," Edward rolled his eyes as he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. He walked off muttering something in the phone. "Now I have to get a new car," I sighed.

I looked at the truck for a few moments Edward came back.

"The tow trucks are behind today there has been a lot of accidents on the highway," Edward said. "They can't get here till tomorrow," I groaned this weekend was just getting better.

"So we have to come back here tomorrow," I said.

"Well I was thinking cause the high way is a mess we should just stay here," Edward said he looked down at shoes.

"That could work, I have to call Esme," I pulled out my phone. "And we are going to have to get hotel rooms too,"

"I'm on it," Edward started dialing again. I dialed Esme's number waiting a few moments I got started walking back to Edwards car.

"_Cullen Resident," _ A voice said over the phone.

"Hi Esme, its Bella,"

"_Oh hi Bella, Izzie is doing great," _ Esme said.

"That's great, I have a favor to ask of you. Do you think you can watch Izzie tonight?"

" _Yes of course, that will be fun,"_

"Great the door to our house is unlocked and Izzie knows where all her stuff is. We will be back sometime tomorrow."

"_Okay sounds great you and Edward be care out there the roads seem to be getting worse by the minute."_

"Will do thanks so much Esme. I own you so much," the phone clicked as I shut my own. Edward was already in the car, I opened the door and slide in. "Esme said she would watch Izzie for me," I put my head back on the seat turning towards Edward.

"That's good," Edward started the car and drove off. "You hungry? I thought we could get something to eat before we head to the hotel," I nodded my head watched as we passed the truck.

"Bye bye truck," I muttered, Edward chuckled from the driver's seat.

"Don't worry we'll get you a new car,"

"I don't want a new car," I grumbled. We pulled onto the main street driving down there was hardly anyone in town that day it was snowing and it didn't seem to letting out any time soon. We stopped in front of a little Italian restaurant. "Ooo… I remember this place," I got out car and went on the side walk. Edward came around and guided me inside. The waiter guided us to a booth in the back of the restaurant. He left us with the menus for a while. I looked over the menu looking up at Edward he was staring at me, I quickly looked down at the menu again. A waitress came over she was trying to flirt with Edward.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" She asked, she was trying to ignore me. Edward looked at me to go first.

"I'll have a coke please," I said she turned to attention to me .

"Make that two," Edward smiled as the waitress walked off. I put down my menu. "So how did you know about this place?"

"I came here a couple of times a few years ago,"

"On a date?"

"Business meeting," I nodded. The waitress came back putting down the cokes.

"Are you ready to order?" she was still looking at Edward I rolled my eyes.

"Mushroom ravioli," I handed her back the menu she snatched it back.

"Garden Salad with Italian on the side," the waitress nodded again and walked off.

" wow," I muttered drinking down half the coke. Edward gave me a confusing look. "She was totally flirting with you and you didn't even look at her. Give the girl a break," Edward chuckled.

"I'm not interested in her," He said.

"Are you secretly gay?" Edward nearly choked on his coke.

"No!" he said. "I just like someone else,"

"Oh," I felt my stomach drop. The waitress came back with our food and walked off again. I dug into my food trying to avoid talking or eye contact. Everything was going by so fast. The waitress came by with the bill. Edward reached out and paid for it.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

The hotel was really nice I looked around as we stood in the front lobby. I thought we were going to be staying in just a simple motel. Edward was the front desk talking to someone. I sat down on one of the couches as Edward turned around and came back.

"So where's my room?" I asked, jumping up.

"Umm.. they only have one room left," Edward said he ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh, well.. I can sleep on the floor,"

"You are not sleeping on the floor," Edward scowled. "I will," He turned around walked to the elevator . I followed him quickly almost having to run.

"Whoa where is the fire ," I asked hoping into the elevator.

"No fire," Edward said

"Oh alright," I looked down on the floor. "This is a nice hotel," I tried to make small talk.

"Yep," the elevator opened as we both walked out. We walked to one of the doors as he pulled out a key and opened it. The room was huge everything was line with roses and candles.

"Umm… " I looked around the room. "Did you get the honeymoon suite?"

"Yeah it was the only room that was left I'm sorry," Edward muttered.

"No its alright… wow… it's pretty," I started laughing and ran over and jumped on the bed.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked.

"what we have to mess up the bed or people will get the wrong idea that you are no good in bed," I laughed. Edward shook his head walking over to me. "Ooo. We should also hang a sock on the door," I sat down staring at him, he stopped in the middle of room. "You know I was kidding right?" I got off the bed walking over to him. "Edward speak, please tell me you are mute now," I was standing now right in front of him.

"Just stay very still," Edward whispered, he leaned forward as his lips pressed against mine. An electric shock went through me as I stepped closer to him kissing Edward was amazing. My arms wrapped around his neck. I ran fingers through his unruly hair. We broke the kiss as he rested his forehead against mine. A smile came across his face.

"You're doing it again," I finally caught my breath.

"Doing what?"

"Dazzling me," The smile grew wider on his face.

"I dazzle you?"

"Constantly," A blush ran across my cheeks, his ran this thumb over them.

"I love that," I looked up at him. "When you blush," I put my head down, he put his hand under my chin and brought it up. "You don't need to hide your face, never hide your face." He brought his lips down to mine again. This kiss wasn't as gentle as the last this one was filled with emotion. Our lips melded together as we stumbled backwards into the room. My head started feeling fuzzy. We broke apart, breathing heavily.

"What are we doing here?" I asked. Edward chuckled putting a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "I mean I know what we were doing but-" I was cut off again when Edwards lips found mine. I put my hands on his chest pushing him away. "Not that I don't like you kissing me," Edward stroked my cheek.

"I like you, I like you a lot Bella." Edward said. "And I'm hoping that you like me too," I laughed.

"What do you think that I go kissing random people?" I couldn't help but keep on laughing. "I like you Edward, more than just a friend." He wrapped arms around my waist, "Maybe we could go out sometime."

"I think that's a great idea," Edward whispered.

"Do you think we can keep to our self just for awhile we don't how other people will react and Izzie," I started rambling. Edward put his finger on my lip.

"That's fine, just for a while," I nodded looking at the clock. "we should get some sleep," I nodded again walking over to the bed sitting on it. Edward walked over to the couch that was on the other side of the room. I let out a laugh.

"Come here," I told him he sauntered over to the bed and stood in front of me. "I don't think you need to stay on the couch anymore." I pulled out of the covers sliding in the bed further. Edward laid down next to me pulling me closer. "So what you said early about liking another girl,"

"I meant you,"

"Just making sure you don't do this constantly with other girls." I said laughing.

"Yeah between the diner and dealing with you and your daughters eating habits. I have a line of girls just watching up in my house,"

"I knew it," I was still laughing. I rested my head on his chest. "Hey Edward?"

"yes?"

"Does this mean I can go behind the counter now?"

"No, you are never allowed behind the counter," Edward muttered.

"Go to sleep Edward,"

"Mmmm.. night,"

"Night," I waited a few moments looking up at the sealing. "Hey Edward," silence filled the room. I looked up and Edward was fast asleep. A smile on his face I couldn't help but smile also. I closed my eyes and started drifting off to sleep.


	8. Romeo and Juliet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the Gilmore Girls**

**AN: Hey everyone.. omg thanks so much for the reviews keep them coming.. so I am soooo sorry I didn't update sooner school is finally done and piano is almost done... I will update sooner ... review review review!!!! I hope you like this chapter**

A week after the truck incident, everything that had happened the night was kept quiet. No one suspected a thing. I was still trying to find a new car, but lucky everywhere I needed to go was in walking distance. I kept on looking at paper for car ads. Izzie and I walked into the diner and sat at one of the tables. Edward came up pouring me a cup of coffee. "What no complaining about my coffee addiction?" I asked opening the paper.

"My blood sugar is low, I'll eat an apple and get back to you," I smiled at him. "What do you want squirt?"

"Apple juice," Edward nodded and walked off. I looked at the vehicles that lined the paper.

"Ooo… what about that one," I pointed at a truck that looked like my old one. Izzie made a face as Edward came back with Izzie's apple juice. He leaned over my shoulder looking at the paper.

"You are not going to get another crap pile car," he said.

"Hey you do not get to pick my car," I said. He put his hand on my shoulder and pointed at the other side of the paper at a shiny car.

"What about that one,"

"No, that one is boring," I said swatting his hand away. "You need character for a car; it has to speak to you,"

"Character?" Edward shook his head. "What do you want to eat?"

"Hmm… what do you think Izzie, pancakes with aside of pancakes,"

"And bacon," Izzie chimed in.

"And eggs!" Edward shook his head again.

"I'm bringing you both some fruit," he walked off.

"EW what's that?" I made a face and started laughing.

"Unknown foreign food," Izzie gigged.

"Okay so let's discuss this week, we have movie nights. But the last night we have a spot open,"

"Willy Wonka," Izzie suggested.

"Tuesday night,"

"Sound of Music?"

"Are you going to dress up in an apron again?"

"Maybe."

"Well I'm okay with that," Edward came back with our food. He placed it down.

"Edward do you want to come to our movie week?" Izzie asked pushing the bowl of fruit away.

"Will it be like the Disney marathon," Edward asked.

"But worse," I smiled. "A full week of sugar coma's."

"That's not healthy," Edward shook his head.

"Come on please," Izzie put on her puppy pouty face.

"Ooo… she hit you with the face, "I snickered, and Edward frowned.

"One night," He finally gave in.

"Yes!" we both cheered.

"But I am going to make supper for you two, so at least you get one nutritious meal this week," We both made a face.

"I guess we can agree to that," I said.

"Good,"

"But no salads,"

"Yeah salads are gross," Izzie stuck out her tongue. Edward went off as we finished up our breakfast.

"So building a snow man after breakfast?" Izzie nodded. I went back to looking for cars. There were a couple of others that looked good and affordable for me. I circle them with the pen I had. I finished my coffee needing more right away. Edward was yet again busy. I groaned not knowing what could happen this time if I went behind the counter. I crumpled up my napkin and tossed it over to him. Of course it missed him by a mile and it landed on Eric's plate. I ducked my head, not looking at him. I looked up again several minutes later searching for Edward again, but he was nowhere to be seen and Eric was still glaring at me. Izzie started laughing I looked at her confused there was a cough from behind me. I looked around and Edward was standing behind me. "Oh good, I need more coffee," I smiled innocently.

"No more coffee," My mouth hung open.

"Wha… wha… what? What happened to your low blood sugar?"

"I ate an apple,"

"Please, please Edward I will make it up to you," I winked awkwardly at him.

"That wasn't at all creepy," Edward muttered sarcastically.

"Yes that was creepy," I muttered. "Edward don't make me get on my hands and knees!" he rolled his eyes pouring me another cup of coffee. He strolled off behind the counter. I took a big gulp of the coffee. I looked at Edward he smirked and have me a wink and walked off. I was almost in stock. He did it again dazzling me. I pulled out some money and put in on the table. Reaching for a napkin and started scribbling on it.

'_That wasn't creepy at all_

_See you later_

_Dazzle man'_

I snickered to myself. I grabbed the paper. "Ready Izzie?" She nodded getting up from her chair. We walked out of the diner. I turned around seeing Edward pick up the napkin. I grinned walking over to the little park with Izzie.

****************************************************************************************************************************

Tuesday night came around the night Edward was coming over to make a healthy dinner. I was pacing the living room freaking out. Why was this so awkward? Edward had been in my house before. There was nothing to freak out about right? Luckily Izzie was in her room reading one of her books. The door bell rang as I nearly jumped out of my own skin. I walked over to the door trying not to trip on anything. I opened it and there was Edward standing there all perfect.

"Wow you're right on time," I said. Moving aside to let him in.

"I thought you said six o'clock. I didn't know that I had to be late," Edward smirked. He put down his bag on the table and wrapped his arms around me pulling me into his chest. He smelt so great at that moment. I was so thankful that he at that moment could not read my minds. I could hear Izzie's door open. I pushed myself away from him, giving him an apologetic look.

"Who was at the door mo-," She cut off when saw Edward. A big grin spread across her face as she ran over and hugged his leg.

"It's like she has never been fed before," I scoffed grabbing the bags of food and brought them into the small kitchen. Edward and Izzie followed me. "So what are you making us?"

"It's a surprise," I scowled I hated surprises no matter how small they were. Edward started taking food out of the bags and putting them along the counter. Izzie and I watch Edward start cooking.

"This weird isn't it?" I said to her, she nodded. "I don't think I can watch this all this behind the scene cook stuff," Edward chuckled going through the draws trying to find all the stuff he needed. "Let's go set up the movie," We both walked off into the living room.

******************************************************************************************************

Izzie was fast asleep. I tucked her to sleep. Walking out of her room I leaned against the door frame watching Edward cleaned up from dinner."You don't have to do that," I said walking over to him.

"It's alright," Edward said as he scrubbed another pot.

"You do know there is this fancy new-"I was cut off when Edward kissed me gently. I sighed putting my hand on his chest. "You are evil,"

"You enjoyed it,"

"Well yeah maybe," I wrapped my arms around his waist. Pulling him closer. He smirked wrapping his arms around me as well. I suddenly felt something cold and wet hitting my back. I let out a yelp. "Oh you did that on purpose."

"Maybe." I let go of his waist and dipped my left hand in the water and splashed him. He gasped looking down at the front of shirt it was all dripping wet. "You are going to pay for that," there was evil glint in his eyes. I moved back worrying about what was going to happen next. "Oh no swan you are not getting away that easily," he filled a cup with water and tossed the water on me. I gasped searching for the closet thing on the counter. I tossed it at him; white powder went all over the room. I clutched my side laughing so hard. Both of us stood head to toe covered in flour.

"Oh my god, Edward I am so sorry," I didn't know if he was angry or not. He came towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"How do you have flour in your house when you don't cook?"

"Alice," He nodded knowing not to say anything else. "So truce?" Edward chuckled and nodded.

"We should clean up," I stuck out my tongue at that.

"How about we don't and say we did," I asked.

"That could work but then your kitchen will still be a mess,"

"The maid comes on Monday," Edward chuckled, "However we on the other hand needed to clean up,"

"That's a predicament I don't have any clothes here,"

"Oh you are just lucky I never give back anything," I slipped out of his arms and bolted up the stairs. A few moments later I came back with a green plaid shirt. I handed it to him, he took it and smiled.

"Well I am glad you don't give anything back to, you looked great in it last time I saw you," I blushed deep read. Edward noticed and chuckled. "Where's your bathroom?" I pointed off in the direction as he walked off still chuckling. I let out a deep sigh and started cleaning like crazy trying to avoid the image of Edward naked in my house. By the time I was finished Edward came back all spiffed up in a new shirt. He had his old shirt in his hand. I walked over to him grabbing it.

"I'll clean it," I simply said.

"You don't have to do that,"

"It's no problem at all," walking over to the laundry room. I threw it on top of the hamper. I came back out. "I should get changed quickly so I can wash mine too," I started walking up the stairs feeling Edwards's eyes follow me. I tripped on one of the stairs falling but I never hit the stairs. Yet again green eyes were staring back at me.

"So tripping over things is this a habit of yours?"

"Constantly," I muttered. I pulled back looking at him. His shirt was covered with flour again. "I'm sorry I ruined another one of your shirts," Edward chuckled.

"It's alright," Edward helped me up.

"I think I have a sweater you can borrow. It will probably fit," I started walking towards my bed room.

"You have more men clothes? Is there something you need to tell me?" Edward raised his eyebrows.

"It was a sweater that I wore when I was pregnant," I said reaching in the back of closet pulling a '_kiss me I'm Irish'_ sweater.

"I'm not wearing that," Edward shook his head.

"Well I'm sure I have another sweater in here somewhere. However I cannot promise it will be less embarrassing than this one," Edward groaned and grabbed the green sweater. He pulled off his other shirt right off in front of me. I turned around quickly feeling the heat come across my cheek. Walking over to the dresser grabbing my sweats and a holey t-shirt. I walked off into the bathroom. After a couple of minutes I walked back out.

"Did you serious wear this?" Edward said looking down at the sweater. It was even baggy on him.

"Of course," I giggled.

"It has a Leprecon mooning on the back,"

"That's the whole point of the sweater," I laughed. Edward ran his hand through his hair. I grabbed my dirty clothes along with Edwards other shirt. "Do you want to watch the other movie we never got to watch?" I looked at the clock it was still early but I didn't know if Edward just wanted to go home.

"I would like that," Edward nodded he walked out of the room. I followed him trying not to trip on the stairs I went and dumped the clothes in the washer and turned it on. Walking to the living room, Edward was already lounging on the couch. I put the movie on and sat down next to him. He put his arm around my shoulder pulling me closer. I rested my head against his chest.

"What are we watching?" Edward asked.

"Romeo and Juliet," I said as the opening credit came on. Edward started rubbing his hand across my arm now and then. Shivering a little bit I felt Edward shift underneath me He pulled a cover on top of us. "Thanks," I watched the characters move across the screen. I heard Edward start muttering Romeo's line in my ear. I snickered turning around on the couch facing him. "You are the best Romeo ever," Edward chuckled kissing my forehead. "I mean serious even better then Nick Newdore in my Shakespeare class in high school. " I turned around again to watch the movie. Edward continued to mutter the lines to me. My eyes started to droop, I felt so comfortable and warm at the moment.

*************************************************************************************************************************

The next thing I heard was giggling. I rolled over falling off of something. "Ow…" It was light outside. Now I could hear louder laughter. I opened my eyes I was still in my living room, on the floor now. Alice and Izzie were standing in behind the couch laughing. "What time is it?" I muttered looking around.

"Time to get up and get to work," Alice chimed. "And I think people are ready to break into the diner too," I looked up at her confused. There was some mumbling on the couch. My head turned quickly as I saw Edward on the couch. A blush came across my cheeks. "Come on Izzie let's get you ready while your mom wakes up Eddie boy," They walked towards her room.

"Edward wake up," I shook his shoulder, he groaned rolling over. "Edward come on wake up you have to be humiliated as much as me," He opened his eyes a little.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked. "What time is it?" He looked at his watch. "Oh crap," He jumped off the couch nearly tripping over me. "The diner, I can't believe I slept in," I ran his hand through his hair. "I have to get going," I got off the floor looking at him.

"Your shirts aren't done sorry, I can't believe we fell asleep," I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it," Edward said, he leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"I'll bring them over later," He nodded and left the house. I groaned walking into the laundry room switch all the clothes into the dryer and turned it on.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Alice yelled from behind me. I jumped about ten feet in the air. "You have some explaining to do."


	9. Double Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the ideas that I got from Gilmore Girls**

**Author Note: next chapter is finally up.. sorry sorry sorry It took so long but I hope you like it and I hope you review:D i will update sooner next time... **

"I have a favor to ask of you," Alice said, we were sitting in the inn's kitchen. I winced, putting down my cup of coffee waiting for what she needed.

"What?"

"Well you see I finally asked Jasper out to dinner," Alice explained to me.

"Yay I'm so happy for you,"

"Yeah well see," she started almost afraid to finish "he has a cousin coming in this weekend last minute,"

"Well that sucks maybe another weekend,"

"Well that could of worked… but I was thinking you could come on a double date with us?"

"A double date?" I winced. "You already said yes didn't you?" Alice looked down to find something to chop. I couldn't use the excuse that I was with Edward, because I had not told Alice the whole truth after that morning. I groaned again there was no way of getting out of this. "I guess… but Jasper better be like the one!" She squealed and brought me into a bone crushing hug.

"You are the best!"

"I know," I finished up my coffee knowing that my break was almost up. "So this weekend?"

"Yeah, you didn't have any plans?" Alice sounded hopeful.

"No… I just have to get someone to watch Izzie,"

"Emmett?" I made a face. Right then my phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Bella," _ Mike said from the other side of the phone.

"Hey Mike,"

"_Listen I am sorry for what happened at the party,"_

"Don't worry about it. It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have yelled at you,"

"_So anyways," _ Mike brushed off the topic like it was nothing. "_Christmas is coming up and I am in your neck of the woods this weekend and I was wondering if I can hang out with Izzie?"_

"Of course… Mike you do realize you don't have to ask to hang out with your own daughter right? This actually works out really well."

"_Yeah it's just weird if I don't… So I will be by your house this weekend early Saturday morning,"_

"Sounds great,"

"_And I will return her on Sunday morning?"_

"Yes," I nodded Alice was staring at me. "Okay I will see you Saturday," I closed my phone. "Okay I got someone to watch Izzie now," Alice started to jump up and down.

"Bella can I please help you get ready?" I groaned.

"Fine this one time only," Alice was practically jumping off the walls.

"Oh I have the perfect dress for you wear," I groaned getting off the stool.

"Like I said Jasper better be the one, cause I am not doing this again," I walked off to finish up my work. What had I just gotten myself into.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

The weekend seemed to snuck up on me I didn't want it too. The dreaded double date was coming up. Saturday came and Mike picked up Izzie earlier. I kissed her goodbye as she reluctantly went with him. Alice came over earlier and helped me get ready. Cause I was going to need it. She held out my blue dress that was so beautiful. It was blue with a square neckline, that cut off us above my knees. Luckily the shoes that she brought me weren't very high just small kitten heals. We were finally finished getting ready as I looked at the clock. Around two hours had past. Alice was getting even more nervous as the time went on.

"What if he doesn't like my dress or… maybe," I cut her off.

"Alice breath, everything is going to be fine,"

"I know it's just," She breathed. "Bella I think he's the one and I cannot mess this up," She practically was shaking me. I had never seen Alice this nervous over a simple date. Wasn't the roles suppose to be reversed. The door bell rang before we could get in another word. Alice let out a squeak as I looked at her. "Right breath," She took another good breath of air as we both walked to the door. I opened it up and Jasper and another man stood there.

"Hey Jasper," I smiled.

"Hey Bella," He said he seemed as nervous as Alice. "Yo..u look beautiful Alice,"

"Thanks," Alice squeaked. We got our jackets and walked out of the house. Alice and I were walked towards Jaspers car. I could hear Demteri talking to Jasper behind us.

"I can't believe you set me up with her," He grumbled.

"Shut up… Bella is very sweet," Jasper hissed. I could tell this was going to be a long night.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jasper, Alice, Demetri and I walked into the diner after the restaurant was a bust. Jasper and Alice were already at a table talking. Demetri made a face at the diner as I walked over to the counter. "Where are we?" He asked

"Oh you are at Masen's," I said. Edward came out of the back "Oh thank god we need cheeseburgers stat!" He chuckled coming over to me. I looked over at Jasper who seemed to be arguing with Demetri. Then he walked out. "Well there goes my date," I sat down on one of the stools.

"You were on a date?" Edward looked crushed.

"It was a favor for Alice," I sighed. "I had a crappy time, nothing like when we go out," I smirked. Edward looked a little better.

"So three cheeseburgers?" I nodded.

"I'll eat mine here though send the other two over to the love birds," I nodded towards Alice and Jasper.

"Okay are you saying I have to watch you eat alone after your date walked out on you?"

"I won't be alone, you are here,"

"I have a diner to run," He said, I looked around the almost empty diner.

"Oh yeah like you have so much work right at this moment," I looked back at Alice and Jasper. Their heads were so close together as they continued to talk. They looked so cute together I couldn't help but smile. A big cup of coffee was placed in front of me. "So what are you doing after you close tonight?"

"I don't know, going to sleep,"

"Ooo… party animal," I grinned.

"So who's watching Izzie tonight?"

"Mike," Edward looked up at me.

"Mike?"

"Yeah her father, he wanted to spend some time with her before Christmas. So he has her for the night," I sighed taking a sip of my coffee. "It's going to be so weird being in that big empty house all my myself. You know there is no wolf girl to protect me from the monsters under my bed," Edward chuckled.

"You have monsters under your bed?"

"Of course cause they can't be under Izzie's bed,"

"What kind of monsters?"

"Oh you know werewolves, ghouls,"

"They all fit under that bed of yours?" He leaned closer to me. "What about vampires?"

"Oh I am sure Carlisle wouldn't hurt a fly, " I joked. Edward chuckled again as he walked to the back and grabbed the food. He gave two burgers to Alice and Jasper and then one to me.

"Hmm.. what about if I protect you tonight? I wouldn't want you to be scared of the werewolves," I smiled looking down at my burger.

"My hero,"

"I know," Edward smirked.

"Oh look who has a big head now," I finished up my burger and started eating some fries.

"How can you eat those all the time?"

"Easy," I took a fry and ate it. "You should live on the edge a bit and eat one," I shoved a fry into his unsuspecting mouth. He made a face. He walked into the back to what I suspected to spit out the fry. He came back with a big glass of water and downed half of it.

"That was like five years taken off my life," I laughed clutching my side. Alice and Jasper looked over to us. Alice gave me a suspicious look as they started talking again.

"How can I make it up to you?" I asked. Edward smirked pulling an apple out from behind his hand.

"Eat this," I made a face and took it.

"Can you at least cut it up in slices?" I held it back to him. He rolled his eyes and took it back. "Ooo.. and put brown sugar on it!" I yelled so he could hear me from the back.

"No!" He yelled back.

"Please!," He came back with the plate of sliced apples.

"That would defeat the purpose." I poked at the slices, and ate one.

"Happy?" He nodded. Jasper and Alice were getting up as they finished, Jasper went to the counter to pay.

"On the house," Edward said.

"Thanks Edward." They both said together,

"Bella do you need a ride home?" Alice asked.

"I can walk… I still have to finish eating," I held up another apple slice.

"Okay I will see you tomorrow,"

"Have fun," I yelled as they left the diner. I looked around I was the only one left in there. "Are you sure you won't put sugar on these?" Edward shook his head cleaning up the rest of the diner. I grumbled finishing up the apple slices. "You better be proud of me," I showed her the empty plate.

"Oh I am, want your reward?" Edward came up from behind me wrapping his arms pulling me off the stool. I turned around in his arms staring at him. He groaned looking at me. "you look absolutely stunning tonight,"

"Why thank you Mr. Masen," I grinned wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Why don't I close up early and I can show you how to properly finish a date unlike that idiot you called your date,"

"Ooo.. does it involve sugar cause I think I deserve sugar after I ate that apple," Edward chuckled as he shook his head and went behind the counter.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Edward and I stumbled backwards trying to avoid any furniture. With us distracted by other things we finally found the couch. Edward's shirt was hanging open as I ran my hands down his solid chest. It almost seemed like he was growling as he attacked my lips again. The phone shrilled through the house Edward looked up. "Leave it," I muttered, pulling him closer. After several rings it stopped and then my cell phone started going off. "for the love of," Edward chuckled letting me off the couch. I stumbled towards were I threw my purse and grabbed my phone. "What?" I snapped.

"_Bella?"_ Mike voice strained from the other side of the phone.

"Hi Mike is everything okay?"

"_Umm.. not quiet," _ My stomach leaped up to my throat as all the color drained out of my face.

"Wha.. what do you mean?" I barely got out, Edward came over beside me with a questioning look.

"_Bella I am so sorry, there was an accident," _ he said. "_I'm at the hospital right now," _

"Which hospital," I thought my heart was going to stop. I felt Edwards arm wrap around me pulling me back to reality.

"_Forks community Hospital,"_

"I will be right there," I snapped my phone shut. It took a few moments to figure out everything out.

"Bella, Bella?" Edward brought me back to what was happening.

"I have to go," I looked around I didn't have my car how was I suppose to get there.

"Go where?" Edward asked worried. He grabbed his jacket and started doing up his shirt. "What happened Bella?"

"There was an accident, Mikes at the hospital with Izzie," I grabbed my coat.

"I'll drive you," He said he came over to me again placing his arm around me guiding me to his car.

**Author Note:Well there it is I hope its okay :D**


End file.
